1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical device that is mounted on a robot arm of a surgical robot, that is inserted into a human body, and that has at least one joint part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surgical robot is a robot that performs a minimally invasive surgery by using a small surgical tool to insert into a human body. The surgical robot has a plurality of robot arms. A robot arm may include a passive arm that is manually operated during preparation before a surgical operation, and an active arm that is operated according to the motion of an operator during a surgical operation. A surgical device is mounted to the active arm so as to be inserted into an abdominal cavity, a joint, or the like, and then to perform a surgical operation including internal photographing, excision, etc. The surgical device may have at least one joint part so as to effectively access an affected part. The joint part is operated by a cable extending to the active arm, and the active arm includes a driver so as to drive the cable.